You Make Me Feel Better
by Chicago Girl11
Summary: Lydia calls Stiles in the middle of the night after some terrifying nightmares. Stiles wouldn't be Stiles if he didn't go over to be there for her.. maybe he helps her more then he ever thought was possible. (Takes place right after the episode with Barrow)


Hi! So this is my first Teen Wolf fic I've written; it's Stiles x Lydia; this came to me after the episode with Barrow. Feel free to tell me what you guys think!(:

Also I don't own 'Teen Wolf' or any of it's characters.

He had just gotten home from them saving Kira. He had dropped Scott, Kira and Lydia off at their homes before heading home himself; ofcourse after them all being questioned by Scott's dad.. his dad stayed late working. He was exhausted, he went straight to his room; put on some pj pants and dived under the covers.. he felt weird for some reason, although he didn't know why. It was strange.. Something didn't feel right. He put his phone on the charger beside his bed and closed his eyes.. he was asleep before he could think about it any more.

A ringing woke him up about an hour later. Groaning he reached for his phone and looked at with half lidded eyes.. he noticed the time before the person calling him.. three thirty in the morning, ugh. Then he noticed Lydia's picture.. Lydia was calling him. His eyes widened and he quickly answered it while pulling the covers off and sitting up.

"Lydia? What's wrong?" he said, sounding alert. It wouldn't surprise him if something else was happening.. something was always happening lately. But to Lydia.. enough stuff had happened to Lydia in the past, he couldn't imagine anymore happening to her.

"No.. Nothing. Not really.. I just.. I had a nightmare. About that one night at the school.. I.." he noticed she sounded half asleep but scared. He instantly knew what night she was talking about, the night his dad was kidnapped.. and Lydia was almost strangled to death. That night was terrifying for him, not just about his dad being taken, but Lydia left in that chair tied down and shaking, crying.. blood pouring out from her neck. He remembers quickly moving to her, covering the wound with his hand. The look in her eyes was of pure fear. He hated remembering the look in her eyes.

"It's okay Lydia, I understand.." now that he was thinking about it, he was having nightmares too, although he couldn't exactly remember.. but he remembered blood.. on him? Strange.. he heard her shuffling around, probably getting out of bed. Then she spoke;

"You have them too, don't you? Nightmares.. with the Sleep Paralysis?" she asked gently. He was a little startled to here her ask that. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, yeah I do.. I know how terrifying they are." he said softly. He hated that she had to deal with the nightmares too. She'd been through so much already, she didn't deserve anymore scary shit.. but then again, living in Beacon Hills there was always scary shit now.

"Can you come over..? It's okay if you don't want to, or can't.. I just.." she sounded scared. Stiles hated that.. he was stll surprised to hear her ask that though. She'd been over to his house a few times, the last time was just earlier that night before they went back to check the school.. but he'd never really been over to her place.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah I can, my dad is staying at work all night so I can..I'll be there in like ten minutes, okay?" he said while jumping up and putting on some pants quickly and a shirt; he slipped on his shoes. His heart was pounding now.. Lydia still made him as nervous as ever. He heard her sigh softly before speaking again.

"Okay.. thank you Stiles." he smiled hearing her voice relax.

"It's no problem, Lyd; see you soon." he hung up the phone, before grabbing his keys and walking out the door. He couldn't help but give a small smile while getting into his Jeep. He noticed Lydia had been opening up a lot more to him since after everything that's happened in the last year or so; he couldn't complain. He liked it.

When he got there he noticed no other vehicle's in the driveway.. her parents must of went out of town again or something.. he parked and stepped out, looking towards the door. He didn't know weather to knock or what.. but before he could think any further, he saw the door open and saw her step out silently. He noticed she was in pj shorts and a black shirt.. not her usual choice of clothing, but he thought she looked nice either way. To him Lydia always looked beautiful. He walked up the steps and soon was standing in front of her; she looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"Come on, let's go in.. It's kind of chilly." He said motioning towards the door, he took her hand and led her in. She was a little shocked, since when did Stiles take action..? But then again, she'd seen Stiles grow up a lot in the last year or two. She felt stupid for ignoring him so much before.. she felt more stupid realizing how different she used to be in the past too. He closed the door, and turned to face her;his hand still in hers. She noticed he did look really tired. She started to feel bad for calling him in the first place, they both had a long night. As if hearing her thoughts, he spoke up;

"Hey, don't even feel bad. You kind of woke me up from my nightmares so thank you for that.." he said, trailing off.. she gave him a curious look as if to ask him what kind of nightmares; but instead she gave a little smile and walked them to her stairs; soon they were in front of her bedroom door. She opened it and led them in. Stiles took everything in at once. Her room was huge, even though there was only a lamp illuminating the room so not everything was covered in light. He noticed her queen size bed and her dresser, along with her vanity mirror with a desk and little chair in front of it.

She walked over to her bed and sat down; looking at the ground. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. He wanted to hold her hand again, but didn't wanna startle her or push towards something.. he just enjoyed being there for her. Eventually she sighed and laid down, putting an arm over her eyes..

"Sometimes I have them. After what happened at the school... I used to have them every night.. now they're not so frequent. But when they happen, they're terrible.. and I always wake up wanting to scream.. and it'll hurt." she touches her throat and rubs at where the scar is.

"It'll feel like it just happened all over again.. after tonight with Barrow, and everything.. it left me more scared then usual." she spoke softly, laying her arm down and glancing at him. He was looking at her, worry etched into his face. There was a look in his eyes she couldn't quite place.. and it looked like he was deep in thought. He sat next to her on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"The other night, I had a dream.. you were in it. You were at my house with me.. I had woken up from a nightmare and you were trying to comfort me saying it was just a dream.. but I heard something outside my door. I got up, and started walking towards it.. you kept telling me to come back to bed, and then saying not to go towards the door.. you sounded so scared, but I couldn't stop walking.. I opened it, and I walked out and then I was there.." he looked at her, and saw her staring at him, worried.

"I was at the Nemeton.. I walked towards it.. laid my hand on the stump.. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in a dark hallway; I heard Scott's voice and I walked towards it.. it led me to a white room, Scott was in it. But I couldn't hear him, everything was muffled.. there was a mirror on the wall.. and a sink.. and I walked towards that and looked.. and all I saw was blood. My hands were covered in blood.. and I kept saying something.."

"What were you saying?" She asked quitly, almost in a whisper. By now she was sitting up on the bed facing him while he was laying down.

"This isn't you.. This isn't you.. and then I heard my voice but almost like in the back of my mind.. saying 'This is you.' he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated with these nightmares.. almost like they were trying to tell him something.

"I woke up screaming.. dad rushed into my room and had to hold me down. I just couldn't stop screaming.." he closed his eyes and sighed. He knew he sounded crazy. But he knew these nightmares meant something.. when he opened his eyes, he saw her staring at him. She looked worried.

"Something really bad is about to happen, isn't it?" she said in a whisper.. he stared into her eyes and saw how fearful she looked. He sat up next to her and thought of what he could say to comfort her. But he knew he had to be honest with her too.

"Maybe.. I don't know.. so much seems to be happening again. It almost feels like something is going to happen.." he looked down at her hands in her lap and took a chance and held one of them in his.

"But we'll get through it.. No more death." he stroked her thumb with his and glanced at her, she gave a small smile and sighed while looking at him.

"Gotta love Beacon Hills, huh?" she said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. He gave a small laugh and looked down at their fingers intertwined.

"Yep, it wouldn't be Beacon Hills without the crazy supernatural; like Werewolves, Nemotons, Banshees.." with that last part he gave her a goofy smile and she playfully shoved his shoulder. He grinned at her, she couldn't help but give a small smile back. Eventually that smile turned into a yawn.. he noticed she did look tired.

"Wanna sleep?" he asked her; thinking how sleeping arrangements would work if he stayed.. he didn't mind sleeping on the floor as long as he was close to her. She thought about his question before giving an answer.

"I'm not tired enough yet.. I kind of want some hot chocolate actually."

"Want me to make you some?" he offered, giving her hand a light squeeze. It was hard not to adore Stiles, she thought. No one had ever offered to make her hot chocolate before, or anything for that matter. Jackson would have laughed if she had asked him to.

"Yeah.. thank you." and she meant it. He stood up, giving her hand another light squeeze before letting it go. He was glad to be able to even do small little things like this for her.

"The kitchen is down the stairs to the left, the hot chocolate is out on the counter and the cups are in the cabinet by the fridge." she said before she got under the covers; laying her back against the bed post. He walked towards the door and nodded at her.

"Be right back.. you stay there and stay comfy." he said while rubbing his neck giving her a dorky smile. He didn't notice but she grinned under her covers, and nodded her head. As he walked out the door and down the stairs, she couldn't help thinking how great he really was; and how thankful she was to have such a good friend as Stiles Stilinski.

When he came back in the room a few minutes later, with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands; she was laying on her side facing the door thinking what bad thing could possibly happen now. She had no idea what, but she hoped no one else they cared for got hurt or kidnapped or killed.. she was sick of death and she knew he was to. He sat down next to her on the bed, she sat up with her back against the bed post. She took her mug of hot chocolate with a grateful smile on her face. But then she thought of something..

"Actually, hold this again for a second." she said quickly, he took the mug from her hands before he could think what she could be doing. She reached under her bed and pulled out a bottle of tequila; a pretty big bottle of tequila for such a small girl such as herself. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised, she just stared back trying not to grin.

"Don't tell me you've never had Tequila in your hot chocolate." she said blankly. He stared at her with a look of surprise on his face.

"I can honestly say I've never had Tequila in my hot chocolate." he said blankly back. Before she knew it she was laughing, and he couldn't help but smile at her. He loved when she laughed. She unscrewed the cap and poured a decent amount in both their mugs; she put the bottle back under her bed and he gave her mug back. She took a sip and gave a little grimace.

"Well, don't feel bad. I've never had Tequila in my hot chocolate before either." she said giving him a sneaky smile before taking another sip. Stiles didn't know what to say, other then think everything she did or said just made him love her more. He wanted to kiss her so badly right then.. instead he took a sip and gave a little cough as he felt it go down his throat. He laughed a little, still looking at her.

"What?" she questioned. She couldn't help thinking how adorable he looked sitting on her bed next to her, sipping his tequila filled hot chocolate. She noticed the way he was looking at her. She honestly didn't mind it, it made her feel important. But then again she knew how important she was to him.

"I don't know why but I'm kind of surprised you have a huge bottle of Tequila under your bed.. do you just drink it straight from the bottle?" he asked while grinning at her, scratching his head; wondering. She settled into the pillows beside him before sipping from her mug again.

"Sometimes, usually just with some coke. I know it's not the healthiest thing but it helps me relax and fall asleep." she said honestly. She watched him take a gulp from his mug, and she did the same. He laid his back against the bed post, sitting right next to her now. He thought about it.

"Then why didn't you just have a chug of Tequila, instead of calling me..? He couldn't help but ask. He wanted to know why, he couldn't understand it. She didn't expect him to ask that, but then again Stiles isn't always that obvious. But with the way he'd been looking at her, she knew he was holding himself back from her. She didn't know what exactly to say, or how to even form the words.. she looked at his hands holding his mug, noticed it was half empty already; just like hers.

"Because you comfort me better then a bottle of Tequila does. You make me feel better." she said softly, befoe she could think she gently touched his arm; he wanted to look at her but he knew if he did he'd kiss her without a second thought. He really didn't wanna give her something she may not want..but with what she just said and now her hand on his arm.. Stiles was unsure of what exactly she may want. He chugged the rest of his drink before setting the cup down on her nightstand; he stood up and stretched. He noticed the sudden warmth in his belly, and the way his legs kind of felt like Jello. He wondered if he was really drunk or not.

She watched him get up and stretch, thinking about how she really thought he'd turn towards her and kiss her.. but nope. He was now on his feet, trying not to glance at her. Probably thinking of what she just said. She almost felt stupid for saying it, but they've been honest with each other for so long. She knew she should not feel ashamed. She wondered if she really wanted Stiles to kiss her.. her answer made her gulp the rest of her drink, and she sat the cup down on the floor. By the time she looked up he was standing in front of her vanity mirror, next to the little desk and her chair. She wondered if she was really that drunk to not even notice Stiles move all the way over there.. in what, seconds? Minutes? She couldn't keep track of time. She took the bottle from underneath her bed and tried to read the label. Her eyes widened.

"Stiles, are you drunk?" She got out before looking up, he was now sitting down in her chair looking at something on her desk. She could see his reflection in the mirror; his face looked thoughtful... she wondered what he could be looking at to make him have that expression on his face. It took him a few seconds to answer her but when he did, he looked at her.

"Why, are you?" he asked with a smile on his face, that thoughtful expression still there. She thought of his question and slowly got up. Her legs were a little wobbly, but she felt really warm. She couldn't stop looking at him..

"Yeah, and I know you are too." she said while walking towards him, she stood next to him while he continued sitting in her chair. She held the bottle in her hands and lifted it towards him for him to read.

"This is 101 proof." she said while giving a small laugh, he looked at her questionably and then tried to read the label as well.

"Is that bad or something?" he asked, dumbfounded. She couldn't help thinking how adorable he looked right then, because he really didn't realize how gone he was. She held back a laugh and unscrewed the cap.

"Well, it's not bad if you wanna get completely wasted." she said, giving him a cute look while taking another gulp. He noticed how she was swaying on her feet, and her eyes were half lidded. She was drunk. He gently took the bottle from her hands and took another gulp himself, before screwing the cap back on. He set the bottle on her little desk and went back to looking at what caught his eye before. She followed his eyes, and saw what must have made him have that thoughtful expression on his face. A picture of Jackson. shit. She didn't even realize she still had that, she meant to throw it out months ago. She picked up the picture and he watched her do so, noticing how her eyes started looking a little sad. But then she looked down at him and smiled.

"I meant to throw this away a long time ago." She said before ripping the picture up in pieces. He watched her do so with a shocked expression on his face. He thought she still loved him. As if knowing what he was thinking, she spoke before throwing the pieces in the trash under her desk.

"I'll always love him, in a way. But I don't miss him. He treated me like shit.. and I don't like who I was when I was with him. He didn't bring out the best in me. It's better that he's gone." she spoke with a strong tone to her voice. Her words were a little wobbly, and Stiles figured that had to do with how drunk she was and how emotional she probably got from thinking about him. Stiles didn't know what to say, other then he liked this new Lydia. This was who Lydia really was. Strong, dependent, kind and she was feisty when she had to be. and very smart. Stiles loved her for all that she was. But he couldn't help being bitter at how she now had Aiden.

"Well you have Aiden now anyway." he said, before he could think about it. She looked down at him with a look on her face that he couldn't really place. She gave a little laugh and rolled her eyes.

"I don't love Aiden. I care for him.. but he's not my type. He's almost to much like Jackson.. he's not a good guy." She said looking into her vanity mirror, looking at him.

"Then why-" she knew what he was gonna ask then. Then why deal with him. Why do anything with him.. she really didn't know why. She loved to feel wanted, and Aiden made her feel wanted. But not exactly loved either.

"Because he makes me feel wanted. I guess I'm pathetic in that way, huh?" she said giving a sigh before sitting down on the floor next to where Stiles was sitting in the chair. She put her face in her hands for a second before lifting her head up, because she felt a hand on her shoulder. His hand. She looked up at him and knew right then how much he really did love her. It showed. She realized how much her heart started to race.

"Lydia Martin, you are not pathetic. Not at all. You're human. Well, a Banshee. But you can't help wanting the things you want and feeling the things you feel. In my eyes you are anything but pathetic." he said softly. The hand he had laid on her shoulder slowly stroked her cheek before pulling away. She didn't know what to think other then how could she not see this; him loving her for all these years? How could she just ignore him for so long.. she hated how she was in the past. He understood her, and he loved her for everything she was.

"What am I in your eyes?" she asked, while still looking up at him. She noticed the way his expression slightly changed, he wasn't sure what to say. What he could say, he didn't wanna make her feel uncomfortable.. then again, they were both drunk and he doubted anything would make her feel wierd right now. He knew it was always best to be honest with her..

"Everything you really are.. beautiful, kind, loving, strong and smart. You're a fighter, I always knew you were a fighter. and I see the way you care for your friends, even me now.. you'd die for us, I know you would. You are a good person, Lyd. In my eyes you're perfect how you are." he said softly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She knew she looked vulnerable right now, she had no idea what to say..Stiles had just pretty much poured his heart out. Looking at this boy, not even a boy; a man.. it was impossible not to love him. She felt a warmth in her she never felt with Jackson or even Aiden.. and she knew this wasn't from the alcohol.

'shit. I do love him, don't I?' she thought. She could only imagine the look on her face right now, how frightened she probably looked. By the way he pulled back, she knew she probably looked like a deer caught in headlights. 'fuck, what do I do?!' she thought hastily, she knew how drunk she was and it was really hard to think straight like this. Before she could think, she grabbed his hand that had been stroking her cheek and held it in her hands. She opened up his palm and outlined all the little creases with her fingers, he watched her intently with a curious look on his face. He had no idea what she could possibly be thinking, but when she looked back up at him she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, don't-" he stopped mid sentence when she tried to stand up on her own; she almost fell over but he caught her by the arm and helped her all the way up. She gave him a look of gratitude before grabbing the bottle on the desk, and staggering over to her bed; putting it back under her bed. She looked upon the nightstand, trying to think of the words to form, to say; to make him understand what she was feeling.. then her eyes came across something red. It was the red strand of yard she had had in her hands earlier that night at his house; she had no idea why she had kept it.. but deep down, she knew why.

She kept thinking of the way he looked at her earlier, when he bent down telling her not to doubt her abilities, telling her he knew Barrow was there at the school. He believed in her, trusted her; didn't think she was crazy.. he loved her. Before she knew it she had it in her hands, had it tied back around her finger like earlier that night.. she turned around towards him, he was still sitting in the chair but when he saw her face and what was in her hands he slowly got up, and walked towards her. She felt his presence in front of her before she looked up and met his eyes, and she saw his hands reach out to hers and untie the red string from around her finger; bringing the circulation and feeling back into it. She didn't even realize it had started going numb..

"Why do you still have this?" he asked softly, after untying the red string and holding an end of it in his hands; he looked at her and she knew she still had tears in her eyes but damn this boy brought out such emotion in her, and the alcohol didn't help either. She was lost for her words, all she could do was look up at him and then glance back down to his hand holding an end of the red string. She touched his hand before speaking.

"We're connected, in a way. Aren't we? I know you feel it too." she spoke, almost scared as to what he'd think she meant. She wasn't even sure what she meant.. she knew he loved her, really loved her.. and as much as it was hard for her to admit, she really loved him. In a way she had never loved anyone else, she didn't know how to explain it.. but there was a different connection too. It went deeper then that. He took a step closer to her, she swore she could almost hear his heart racing but then she thought, that was probably her own heart. She felt lightheaded, almost dizzy. She felt her heart racing. She wondered if it was the same for him.

"Yes.. we are. It's a deep connection.. I, I think the sacrifices has something to do with it." he answered her; thinking about it. When him, Scott and Alisson had "sacrificed" themselves in a way to find their parents. Lydia brought him back, and he knew that was half the reason they were so deeply connected to each other now. He saw how much it's changed both of them since then, how much closer they've gotten; and honestly they were a good team. Stiles wouldn't want anyone else by his side other then Lydia.

"It's more then that though." she said, taking the end of his red string and tying it around his finger, but not tightly. After she said that, Stiles could have swore he felt his heart stop for a second there. He couldn't think of any other way she'd mean that, other then for love.. right? He watched her loop the red string around his finger gently, and when he looked into her face, he saw how nervous she looked. She looked like she couldn't find the right words to say, but he knew he'd stand there for hours with her if he had to; just for her to take the time to form the words.

"It is?" he asked hesitantly, bringing his other hand to her hand looping the red string around his finger; he stopped her and held her hand silently. Her mind was racing, she knew she couldn't hide it from him. She couldn't. They were to close already, there was no hiding this from him. He'd find out eventually anyway, she knew it. She stepped back, leaving the red string looped around his finger before slowly walking past him and to her dresser. She looked at everything on top of it, a few books she hadn't gotten to reading yet, another little lamp that wasn't even plugged in, a candle; and a few pictures in frames.

One was of her and Alison, if she remembers correctly it was taken the first day of High School. They were both so different back then. Another was of her and her parents when they went on some cruise a few years; and the last one was of their group.. their pack. There was Scott, Alison, her and Stiles.. Scott was holding Alisson's hand and smiling at the camera while she smiled at him; Lydia was next to Alison and Stiles was next to Lydia with his arm softly around her. She remembers when it was taken, and how she really wasn't bothered by his arm around her. It felt nice, safe then. and she was really happy. He made her feel things no one had made her feel before.. she was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt him a foot or two behind her. She wished he'd just freaking do something, hold her; kiss her; anything to help her form into words what she was feeling here.

"Lydia..?" She felt him take a step closer, and she felt his breath; just barely.. she turned around suddenly and he jumped a little, surprised at her sudden movement. The first thing he noticed was the tears still in her eyes, if anything they had started to silently fall. He did not want to see her cry, he had never wanted to upset her.. a look of concern crossed his face and she brought her hand up to her cheek and felt wetness.. she didn't even realize she had been tearing up still. She almost laughed but she knew that wasn't appropriate right now. He almost reached out to her but then she spoke.

"It is." she said, tearfully. Wiping at her eyes, and looking up at the ceiling. She didn't know how to go about this, but she felt the words forming before she could even think them over.

"It's been more then that, for awhile now. For me anyway.. I don't know when, or even how.. or why. I don't know. It might of been after I stopped that panic attack of yours in the locker room.." he instantly knew she meant when she had kissed him to stop his breathing. He knew he felt something between them then, but he didn't know if she had felt anything.. he was thinking now maybe she had.. he couldn't believe it. He had loved Lydia for so long now..

"It.. made me start thinking, and then after the sacrifices and everything else that's happened.. you're right, I do care so much about our group.. our pack, I love you guys. I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for you guys. But it's different with you.." she trailed off, meeting his eyes. He didn't know what to say, different how? How was she seeing him differently from everyone else in their group?

"How is it different..? he asked, doubting his voice. He didn't know weather to move towards her and hold her, or stay put and wait to hear what she was so desperately trying to say. She looked so conflicted and she was struggling with her words and trying not to cry, putting on a brave face. She knew she just had to say it.

"Because you care differently for me then they do. You.. you constantly have my back, and so do they.. but you look at me differently. You're the one I help figure stuff out with when some crazy supernatural shit is going on, you don't judge me. You understand.. you believe in me. You trust me. You care.." by then tears were leaking out again and inside she was cursing at herself. Fuck the tears, all the emotions she was feeling. Alcohol always did make her more emotional, and the subject at hand didn't help any either. She wiped at her eyes again and when she opened them he had moved a step closer to her, he could kiss her right now if he wanted too. She really wouldn't mind. She looked so beautiful when she cried, but he wanted her to be happy and smiling. No tears.. he had to say it, now was better then any other time.

"I-" but she cut him off, staring into his eyes and giving a small smile.

"You love me. You really really love me. Way more then I ever thought you did. Back then I thought it was just some stupid crush.. you know, because we're just now becoming adults and I always thought 'how could we possibly know what real love is yet, you know?' like it seemed impossible to me. and I thought I knew what love was when I was with Jackson.. but love isn't supposed to always make you feel like fucking shit. Like you're worthless, and not enough.. but then all that supernatural stuff started happening again.. I thought I was losing my mind.. but you were there, more then anyone else. and you helped me, and you were always there and then I realized.. that it was never some stupid crush you had on me. and the way you looked at me that night after I hugged Jackson.. you were crying, I know you were. But the look in your eyes.. all you've ever wanted is for me to be happy." she finished, looking down at his shoes. then her feet. By now she was leaning against her dresser, and if anything the alcohol had fully kicked in by now. She felt so dizzy, but like a pressure had come off her shoulders.. but not completely.

He was speechless. He should have known she'd been noticing his actions and the way he was with her that, that what he felt was really real.. he wanted her to know, and now she did. So why was she still crying? and why wasn't he doing anything to comfort her? He mentally cursed and closed the gap between them; putting a finger under her chin and lifting her head up. He wiped her tears away, and gave her a small smile.

"Hey, no tears.. okay? No crying.. I'm glad you know, all I've ever wanted was for you to know and to be safe and happy; that's all I ever cared about." he whispered. By now he was stroking her cheek; she leaned in to him closing her eyes, taking a deep breathe. She was still drunk, she knew that. But this felt nice, him being so close and touching her. She knew he deserved more. More then her. But she liked this, she liked being wanted and loved by him. It felt right. That kiss before changed something.. he knew that too.

"Come here.." and with that, he brought his arms around her and her head was cradled into his neck and she was breathing him in; and he was rubbing circles into her back and stroking her hair and she had her arms around his waist; she wanted to cry more but she'd be damned if she continued doing that, she didn't get why she was crying in the first place. But then she felt the smile on her face. She was happy he loved her so much. She didn't think she'd ever felt loved like this before. With this realization on her she slightly pulled back, but still in his arms; her hands held onto his shirt and when he saw the look on her face; he raised his eyebrows in question.

"I'm just not used to being loved like this.." she said before giving a soft laugh and wiping at her eye. He smiled at her softly and before he could realize what was happening, she stood up a bit straighter, leaned more into his chest; brought her hands up to his hair and kissed him. His eyes widened before he could react, but eventually his hold on her became tighter and he kissed back. This was different then in the locker rooms; this wasn't caused because of a panic attack. She wasn't trying to stop his breathing, although kissing her again pretty much left him breathless. Lydia knew she should have done this a lot sooner, but it was better late then never. Stiles couldn't believe this was even happening. She pulled back slowly; enough to say something. He tried his hardest to slow his rapidly beating heart, he opened his eyes and looked at her and just wanted to keep kissing her..

"I love you, I.. I don't know when it happened or what; but it did and it's not like how it was with Jackson, and not like with Aiden.. you're better then both of them put together, you love me and I.. I do love you. I feel it." she said before kissing him again, then whispering into the kiss

"and it's not the alcohol talking, I promise." this time he kissed her, held her sides; she tugged at his hair which just made him go even more crazy. He moved a hand under he shirt, just to touch her; and his arm encircled her. She gave a small moan, and before he could think properly (which he knew he wasn't already, and he doubted she was either) he lifted her gently up on the dresser. Her books fell to the ground in a heap, she didn't even notice; instead she wrapped her legs around his waist which made him moan back. He knew they were both still pretty intoxicated and he definitely knew they couldn't go further; not when they were like this. He knew she wasn't a virgin, but she deserved more then something while being completely drunk. But he could not get over what she was doing to him, her legs had a vice grip around his waist; her hands were in his hair, tugging. He couldn't get enough, and judging on the sounds she was making; she couldn't either. Eventually his lips moved down, kissing her jaw, focusing on her neck and then gently biting which just made her tug at his hair more while moaning. Lydia couldn't think at all, she was to enveloped in his kisses, his scent; his hands on her.. he brought his lips back to hers and kissed her again, before pulling back to breathe.

"I.. we shouldn't.." he said while taking deep breaths; she looked at him with half lidded eyes; her hands still in his hair and her legs around his waist; she gently kissed his lips before moving them to his neck; and then she smiled.

"I know, and you're right. Not when we're drunk, not like this." she said softly, breathing into his neck. Before she realized it, he picked her up bridal style and then she was covered in her blankets; before he could move away she grabbed his hand.

"No, don't..Don't leave.. stay." he gave her a look silently asking her if that was a good idea. She smiled gently at him and nodded, motioning for him to lay next to her. He gently climbed over her, laying his head on the soft pillows; sighing. Content. His head was still spinning, and he was sure so was hers; but he felt happy. He couldn't help but smile. When he looked over at her, she was already looking at him. She scooted closer to him, laying her head on his chest and putting her arm around his waist.

"We should try to sleep, we're probably gonna get to school a few hours late." he said softly, gently kissing her forehead but then she brought her lips up to meet his and kissed him slowly. She smiled, and nodded; laying her head back down. They both closed their eyes.

"I love you." he said, stroking her hair. She smiled, already half asleep.

"I love you too." she said, burying her face into his chest and breathing in.

They fell asleep like that a few minutes later; they knew they'd both probably have raging headaches in the morning but waking up next to each other would definitely make up for that.

and when Lydia did wake up a feel hours later, with his arm around her and her snuggled into his chest; she looked up at him sleeping and then noticed the red string back on her nightstand and thought just maybe they were fated. Maybe this was right.


End file.
